


Nailed

by ransackrumble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransackrumble/pseuds/ransackrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what she wants but cannot articulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed

“What is it, Cho? You don’t look too good.” She sounded concerned.

“I’m not exactly fine,” Cho admitted absently. She uncrossed and crossed her legs and sighed. She had felt jumpy all day. She'd get up to do something to end up sitting down a minute later because she couldn't think of what it was she was supposed to do. She had paced the house endlessly. There was just nothing to it. She couldn't stop it.

”I can’t help if you won’t tell me,” Hermione said. She breathed laboriously. Her hair was plastered against her forehead in sweaty clumps. Cho smiled. She walked next to her and brushed them off her face, behind Hermione’s ear.

She had tied Hermione up, her hands behind her back and her legs tied into one unit. She was sprawled on the floor helplessly.

“I know,” Cho said as she moved to tighten the ropes. It had to be done as a handicraft, she had learned. She didn’t mind since there was a whole different dimension to it. How it was like to tie her so hard the ropes would cut into her or how it was like to restrain her to the point she couldn't move a finger. She didn’t like the blisters her palms would inevitably be covered in but she did like to feel the shivering of the body, the muscles tightening underneath her hands. It was better that way, she could take a bit of pain for her price.

She pulled one of the ropes and Hermione’s upper body rose from the floor. Her nipples were hardened into cute little nubs, dark brown. Her chest heaved and her skin was flushed and sweaty. Her knees were still on the ground but it must hurt nonetheless, as she was whining quietly. Cho fastened the rope.

She flopped onto her knees before Hermione. She brought herself as close to her as she could, her palm against her lower back to give her support. As Cho traced the trickle of sweat on her face, she brushed past her lips and nose. She leaned in to rub their noses together. Hermione was holding her breath. She was shaking.

When they kissed, it started out careful and gentle. Cho merely pressed her lips lightly against Hermione’s. She bit Hermione’s lower lip and Hermione opened her mouth obediently. Cho, however, backed off.

“No, no, no, no,” she murmured to herself. “This isn’t working, it’s not working, it’s not…”

“What?” Hermione said, confused. It was what they usually did. She in ropes and suspended, she’d watch her or perhaps she’d tie her onto the bed or the table and suck her neck and breasts while fingering her. Cho didn’t answer but instead scampered off to get her wand from somewhere underneath the pile of clothes she had left on the floor. She muttered a spell and but a second later Hermione fell face-first against the floor. She screamed.

“What was that for?” she yelled indignantly. “You could’ve warned me!”

“Um, sorry,” Cho said hesitantly. She was sorry but she also was in a hurry, though she wasn’t exactly sure why. She just had to… do something. That’s it. She gave a quick apologetic smile to Hermione. The upset frown smoothed into a bemused stare.

Cho got down beside her and flopped her on her back. She straddled her and placed her wrist against her mouth.

“Bite me,” she ordered. “As hard as you can.”

Hermione’s eyes widened but she recovered fast. She smirked. Unusual but yes, she surely would like it. She took the offered wrist gingerly in her mouth and pressed her teeth into the flesh experimentally.

At first it didn’t feel much like anything. It certainly didn’t hurt. She could feel saliva pooling against her skin. Hermione chewed at her, increasing the pressure, twisting the skin between her teeth. Cho instinctively went to pull her hand away but Hermione fixed her with a strict look. Cho’s cheeks flushed. She bit her lip.

When she let go there was a red mark in her hand. She held her hand above her eyes and inspected it cautiously. No blood as of yet.

“More,” Cho said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, her voice laced with doubt. Cho’s blush deepened.

“Yes, sure,” she said. Her breath hitched, the bite throbbed both painfully and pleasantly and she craved for more. She was dizzy with excitement. She reached for her wand and untied Hermione rushedly.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. She got up on her knees, stroking the skin the ropes had rubbed against. Cho went to give her a kiss. It was languid and slippery, she sucked her tongue and gave a lick, she bit and nibbled and they both panted, lips bright red and swollen. Cho’s nails dig into Hermione’s shoulders.

She slapped her hand off. Cho made a surprised sound in the back of her throat. She felt something akin to panic surge into her, her lower lip trembled. She looked at Hermione and she had to swallow. She had this certain glint in her eyes, as if she knew something Cho didn’t. As if she was the hunted.

Cho still had her lingerie on, powder pink with lace embroidery. She hadn’t had the time to strip them yet. Usually she enjoyed to be clothed while having her companion exposed. It made her feel powerful. This time it wasn’t much of help.

Hermione opened the hook of her bra efficiently and pulled it off. She pushed Cho backwards, onto her back and went to strip the panties as well. Cho lifted her bum off the floor in order to help. As Hermione stripped her she pinched her thighs which made Cho squirm. A desperate moan found its way on her lips.

She spread Cho’s legs wide, positioning herself between them. She grabbed her sides and squeezed, she stroked and then lowered herself to kiss and lick her stomach. Cho’s hands wound into Hermione’s hair, tightened into fists, pulling at it demandingly. _More. Consume me. Have me._

She bit her hip. Her sharp teeth ground into the sensitive skin and Cho was welling and arching her back, pleading for more and her voice had turned low and shaky and teary. She felt the hot, pulsing pain striking her in waves and she struggled. It hurt, it hurt so damn well.

She moved to bit her stomach, gnaw her thighs, suck and lick to heal the bruises and lash the skin with her nails. Long red scratches, drool on her wounds, she was panting. Cho couldn’t stand still so she had to hold her down. She pressed tightly against her, she towering over her, overpowering her, she was her to play with.

“Don’t stop,” Cho sobbed. Hermione kissed her hard to silence her. She didn’t have to say it, they both knew.

She rocked her hips against hers, she winced with pain but it didn’t stop her from trying to get more of her.

“I want you,” Hermione whispered, her breath hot against Cho’s cheek. She moaned.

“Then take me,” she said shakily. “Take all of me. Please.”

Hermione’s pupils were dilapidated. She smiled and Cho got the feeling there was something predatory in her. Her crouching stance over her, her hands pushing her down, the curve of amused smile in her lips. Cho could feel something flutter in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body was wired tight, she was dripping. She was wanton and she loved it.

She crawled backwards. She pressed one finger against the lips of her cunt, rubbing at it slowly. She gave Cho a sly look from underneath her lashes as she plunged down, pressing her lips hungrily against her cunt. Cho’s hips buckled as she pressed her tongue against her clitoris, it was painfully chaste. She whined pathetically but Hermione merely backed off.

“Don’t be difficult, Cho,” Hermione said warningly. Cho nodded many times in quick succession. She just wanted her to get on with it. _Come on_ , she thought. _Stop being a tease._

Her tongue probed and circled, she pressed it into her and gave long licks, she altered the pressure and range of movement. At one point she sucked and Cho almost screamed. Her hair was tousled, it was all over her face, she could barely see Hermione’s head bobbing up and down. She was so hot it was like she was boiling over, her head was spinning. She could hear the wet sounds coming from Hermione’s mouth and she heard her own breathing and her heart racing away.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned. “Bloody hell-“

Hermione squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples. She kicked her legs around involuntarily as she came with a sudden, shuddering wave.

Hermione got up and wiped her mouth with her wrist. Cho smiled weakly up at her.

“Finish me, will you?” Hermione said, cupping her own breasts and stroking her stomach. Her voice was low and sultry and tinted with arousal. Cho licked her lips.

“How do you want me to do it?” she asked. Hermione shrugged.

“Ropes?” Cho asked, nodding at the discarded equipment.

“Oh,” said Hermione. Her mouth was hanging open. “ _Oh_. Yes, I’d love that.”

“Good,” said Cho, smiling brightly. She stood up sluggishly, her limbs pleasantly tingling from the orgasm. She wiggled her toes experimentally. She always got so numb and sleepy.

"I'll do it with a spell, okay?" she said.

Hermione cocked her head. "As long as it gets done."

"Well then." Cho picked her wand up. "Sit down."

Hermione obliged and Cho performed the spell. It was one of the simpler ones, she couldn't bother with anything fancy today. Hermione's heels were pressed against the back of her thighs, the ropes circled her breasts and her hands were tied by the wrists above her head. Hermione's breathing was quickening rapidly.

"Come on," she demanded. Cho smirked.

She fingered her, fast and hard, rubbing relentlessly, pushing three fingers deep inside and pulling them out, stroking her anus lightly. She pinched Hermione's nipples and she arched her back as much as she could, considering the fact that she was bound quite tightly. Cho lowered herself to kiss her. She prolonged it, made it slow and sensual. A trickle of saliva connected their lips when Cho pulled away.

It didn't take her long to come after that. Cho pinched her clitoris and Hermione yelped. It wasn't entirely pleasant. Cho's fingers moved faster and faster against her and Hermione panted.

"I'll-" she started as she threw her head back. Her mouth opened wide and she trembled. After her heart beat had calmed down Cho moved to untie the ropes. She did it gently, in fact it was quite sweet and motherly of her, she was so concentrated and firm. Cho petted Hermione's inner thigh fleetingly as she removed the bounds from her legs. Hermione couldn't seem to help the goofy smile that spread on her face. Cho felt... bubbly. Yes, she was positively bubbly and absolutely content.

When Hermione's hands were free she cupped Cho's face in her hands and kissed her lightly.

"What was that for?" Cho asked, bemused but she too was smiling. Her heart was bursting.

"I just love you a lot," she whispered. Cho's eyes widened for a second.

"Me too. I mean, I love you too," she said quickly, perhaps too quickly. She brought her hand on top of Hermione's, she wanted to show it, and stroked it with her thumb. She looked her into eyes. It was mesmerising.

 

 


End file.
